1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and in particular to methods, systems, and devices for holding sheet music on an instrument where an artist can read it during a musical performance.
2. Related Art
Sheet music is rather awkward to hold and read while trying to play a musical instrument like a guitar. But being able to read the music while playing the instrument is a critical necessity. Sheet music stands are very familiar to most people, but such take up floor space, are top heavy, easily knocked over, and restrict the movements of the performer.
Attempts have been made to attach holders to guitars before, but the kind that clamp-on are heavy and can mar the instrument, and other devices that use suction cups don't really attach in a satisfactory fashion or remain in place for an acceptable period of time. Often the surfaces of the guitar are a little porous, and defeat any suction device applied. Other suction devices are cheap and flimsy, and just don't apply a high enough vacuum to really keep the attachment firmly in place. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,476 to Shiniti Kunyosi.